


Rooftops

by ticktickboom



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticktickboom/pseuds/ticktickboom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a prompt on anon_lovefest on LJ (which in all honesty, I only used very loosely):<br/>'<i>(423): I didn't scare your mother by showing up on the roof, did I?</i>'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooftops

Frank startled awake when he heard something of a commotion outside his window.

He stared blearily at the ceiling for a moment, rubbing the heel of his hand into his eye and waiting. Waiting for what, he wasn’t sure. Perhaps some kind of proof that he’d actually heard something and it wasn’t just a really vivid dream.

Just as his eyes drifted closed in the silence once more, there was a scrambling sound outside, followed by a loud thud on the extension roof outside his window. This time he sat up, groaning softly when his eyes focused on the clock on his DVD player. _3.38am_.

It went quiet outside again but Frank stayed sitting up, watching in the general direction of his window. He didn’t know if he wanted to go towards it and actually look at what was going on out there. He also didn’t want to be humiliated by finding out it was just a huge cat or something.

After a few more minutes of scuffling noises on the roof, he heard what sounded like knuckles rapping against the window of the room next door, which was his mother’s room. He stood up from the bed quickly, crossing the room and kneeling on the desk as he pulled back the curtain. Within seconds he’d thrown open the window upon seeing Gerard standing there, on his roof, blinking unfocusedly at him before frowning at the window he was standing at.

“Did you move rooms?” He asked, pointing.

“Gerard, what the _fuck_?!” Frank hissed, leaning out of the window and grabbing for Gerards arm just as his mother opened her own window mimicking Frank’s words only in a much more high pitched and shrill fashion.

“I’m handling it, mom,” Frank said, pulling Gerard to climb over the window frame. He could hear his mother muttering to herself about how she had to wake up early in the morning to go and earn a living, _god dammit_.

“Sorry Ms Iero,” Gerard muttered before he straddled the window frame, getting one foot on Frank’s desk and stumbling as he tried to drag the other one over, face planting into Franks messy floor and bringing half of Franks things down with a spectacular crash.

Franks mom yelled through the wall at them.

“Gerard, seriously, are you drunk or something?” Frank asked, helping him up and sitting him on the bed, the only place he was least likely to hurt himself. He was jittery, and his hair was even more wild than usual. It was only then that Frank noticed that he was still in his pyjamas. Gerard didn’t live that far away from Frank but still, this was ridiculous. “Gerard?”

“No, no, not drunk,” Gerard said, pushing his hand through his hair. “Just, I just,” he stopped again.

Frank sat down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. “What’s happened?”

“I just, I was thinking, y’know?” And Frank didn’t know, because at 3am he was sleeping, not thinking, and definitely not scaling his friend’s house to scare the shit out his mother.

“About?” Frank prompted.

“About, just, you,” Gerard said and then stood up and flinched away from Frank like he’d been burnt.

“Okay, what about me?” Frank said, frowning and standing up again, worrying about the direction this conversation was going, what with the way Gerard was acting around him.

“Just,” Gerard said again, proving that it was indeed possible to over use a single word in the space of less than 5 minutes. He stared at him helplessly and then said “I really fucking love you, Frankie,”

Frank blinked.

“Okay?”

Gerard stared at him. Frank stared back. Time ticked by for a few minutes with neither of them saying anything.

“So,” Gerard said, shuffling his feet on the floor. “That’s it I guess,”

“That’s,” Frank said, and then stopped, pretty much wordless as Gerard brushed past him to and make his way back towards the window. “Wait, Gerard, what the fuck?” he grabbed for his arm again, missing because Gerard was walking too quickly in his escape.

“I just had to tell you,” Gerard said, and chewed at his lip, staring helplessly at Frank across the room, the light from the streetlight outside casting an orange glow on everything in the room.

“At 3am?” Frank said, letting out a breathy laugh, a hint of hysteria. “By climbing on my roof and terrifying my mother?”

Gerard huffed out a laugh of his own. “I guess I’m pretty impulsive,”

“Gee, there’s impulsive and then there’s completely fucking ridiculous,” Frank said, striding across the room before he could even think about it, and grabbing Gerards face between his hands, pulling him down for a hard kiss, messy and wet from the get go.

Gerard’s hands flailed out to the sides and he seemed to be content with leaving them to hover a couple of centimetres over Frank’s shoulders and sides instead of actually touching him. “The _most_ ridiculous,” Frank said fiercely against Gerards mouth, pushing into his touch so Gerards hand was resting against his neck.

They pulled apart after a few more minutes, and Frank wanted to _die_ at the sight of Gerards lips, red and swollen, shiny with spit. Franks spit.

“If I’d have known you’d react like this, I’d have told you sooner,” Gerard laughed nervously, hand moving up to rub at the back of his neck once Frank had released his face. “And I might not have scaled your house to do it,”

Frank personally didn’t know he’d have reacted like this either, if someone had told him about this situation in a hypothetical kind of way. But seeing Gerard standing there in his pyjamas, hair all askew, realising how completely ridiculous he was, Frank just knew. There was no denying it.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Frank grinned. “C’mon, you can apologise to my mom with breakfast tomorrow morning or something,” He said, lying down on the bed and pulling Gerard down with him, tucking his head into the space between his jaw and his collar, and closing his eyes.

The clock ticked over to 4am.


End file.
